Septmeber 6th
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Itachi got married while studying in america. He hasn't told his family. ItachixOc NaruSasu
1. Baggy overralls

today was a day i do not want to go thourgh.

really i dont.

Why did I get married without telling my family?

"Itachi? Are you okay?" my wife asked.

"Yes im fine, Angel." I said kissing her forehead.

" dot dot dot okay now tell what you were thinking." she said slightly annoyned ' she knows me to well...'

"I was wondering why i didnt tell my family i had an American girlfriend let alone a wife." i admitted

"well i can take a guess.."

I looked at her wishing for her to contine

"you saw an American girl and you were like that her thats the one im going to marry, so you dated said girl for 8 months then propsed married four months later after meeting her family, had a small recpetion and now have to tell your fmaily because your brother wants to vist you but you have this american wife so if he surprised visted and said girl would anwser the door with a ringg on her finguer he'd be upset." She took a deep breathe and looked at me with her big innocent blue eyes.

"You have that right down to the T." i had pulling her into my lap.

"yays! i gotz it wight!" she said acting like a little kid.

"*sigh* do i have to go before you? cant we take the same flight?" i asked breathing in her scent rain and laundry

" umm no because A.) i have to finish stuff up here *waving her hand around the packed boxes* b.) your brothers excepting you C.) you need to break the ice and D.) i dont want to join the mile high club =.=." she said rolling her eyes at the end she then got of my lap to move some boxes into our new kitchen.

her curves shown through the semi-loss overalls she was a tiny little thin but had very nice curves, her light brown hair was pushed back by a red bandana the tips reached her middle back. her tan skin stood out of her white shirt.

she was my wife of ... 2 weeks!

Aidan Lolilta Sanne

well Uchiha now

"Oi Itachi you better get going if you want to catch your flight." She called i Groaned

"Wats that? Ita-Ita doesnt want to go?" She sadi playully coming into the living room.

"Maybe.." ai just wanted to stay with her i feel so at ease with her my little fire.

"if ita-ita doesnt go no sex." she said dead serous i jumed up and wrapped my arms around her nuzzling her neck.

" Buuuttt we dont have sex we make love~" i replyed walking to the door wither her in my arms.

"i Dont care my legs stay closed and stoop trying to take me with you~~! i'll be there in a week or less i promise!" she said holding onto the door frame.

"But you can come now! you fit in my suitcase." yes i know im being very ... out there but i donet want to see my families face when i tell them what i did.

"Darlin, you'll be fine just calm down your there quote heir unquote." she gave me a kiss and closed the house door.

"when did she?" i was by the Taxi now with my luggage at my feet.

"IM NINJA BITCH!" i heard her say from inside the house.

"Goodbye love you!." i said above a whisper.

"LOVE YOU TOOO." she again said from the closed door.

'im a little creeped out.'

FF to airport japan.~~~~~~~

I walked out of the gate still a little irrated with the women that flirted with me, coulf they not see the ring on my hand?

wait... i took that off! wow aidan you'd be so proud.

'Lol itachi you cant blame them you shmexy!'

wait if im imageing what your sayin im way out of it.

"Nii-san!" I saw sasuke speed walk up to me.

"Hello Little brother." i said patting his head.

"Nii-san! Im sixteen you cant do that!" he pouted

"Really now. hmm i still see my otouto." giving him a small smile.

maybe Aidan was right i needed to be here without her.

"Come on were going to meet the family at the new italian reasturnt it has good reviews." sasuke seemed happy i was back

we had gotton to the car and takin a sit.

"Itachi i have some news!" Sasuke said kinda of nerves.

"What is it?" he was messing with his hands

"Im dating Naurto Uzumaki!" He blurted out. the tensed up for yelling.

"Wasnt he your best friend?" i asked taking a sip of water

"well yeah but arounf two weeks he asked me out." I spit my water out coughing.

"NII-SAN!" sasuke shouted worridly

"*Cough* *Cough* Two weeks *cough* Ago?" i asked inbetween coughing.

"yeah on september 6." sasuke said confused " why is the date important?"

"Young masters were here."

"Thank you."

September 6 was the day me and Aidan got married.

"Itachi!" I Saw my mother at a table in the vip foyer.

wow two storyies Aidan would like this or

'O...M...POISDEN! LOOK ITS ! DUDE! '

I chuckled to myself when the door opened i saw.

Father

Mother Uncle Izuna

Minato Kushina

Empty seat naruto

Empty seat Tobi

Shusui Obito

Uncle Madara

Sasuke took the empty seat across from naruto.

He looked up with pleading eyes and sasuke nodded.

"Yes! u approve?" naruto asked looking at me.

" What you two do is non-of my buisness." i said calmly basicly i approved. I took the seat across from tobi

"Itachi, its been a while.."

"Yes it has father." i said

"So Itachi did you do anything intersing in America?" Izuna said happly

"I would hope so you havent come to see us in over a year!" Mother said hoping i'd tell her everthing

"well, i learned german and some american customs." not now it not the best time.

"Like what?" Tobi asked hyperly

"One is wearing shoes in the house." i said looking at the menu hmmm raviolies look good.

"Do there women know there place?" father asked drinking some of his sake.

"actually there women do as much or more then the men." i stated hmmmm yeah ill stick with the raviloies.

"Really?" Kishina asked curoius

"yup, most women wear jeans and play sports to." i remeber the talk i gave Aiden.

_"what's it like in your town?" she asked on day._

_"Well, where i come from is off the charts an island off of japan called the 5 great nations i'm from land of fire , Kohona._

_"Really so cool!."_

_"Not really you know how people treat the women in the old days?"_

_"degrading us and calling us drt/?"_

_"Yeah thats hw they raise us."_

_"dman that suxs."_

* * *

><p>"Tch. Americans are wild!." Father snorteed<p>

"There not that bad." Madara said.

"There not?" Izuna asked he travled everywhere BUT america.

"Nope. I have a friend in america actually,but she's quite a bit younger then me tough." Madara said though fully.

"Is she a friend or a hooker." father Asked.

"A friend." * Took a sip of water. "She was married on September 6th though Aiden Is just the Cutsest thing!." I Spit the water out.

"ITACCCCHHHIIII!" Tobi wined

i coughed again.

"Nii-san!" I heard sasuke say in concern.

"Itachi, what's the matter." father demaned.

"*cough* Did you say Aiden as in Aiden Sanne?" i asked Uncle Madara.

"why yes yes i did and Itachi you should have invited us to your guys wedding." Madara said smilling wickedly

"WHAT?"

'Danmit Damnit Damnit Damnit!'!

i knew this would happen.

* * *

><p>hmmmmm should i leave it as a onr shot or contunie it?<p> 


	2. Blue dress Black Heels

Sasuke's Pov_

There was a few things that happen in the week Nii-san came back.

He got married without giving us an invation.

His Wife knows Madara who is a MOB BOSS.

She is a Prodgy.

and she isn't coming for another week.

When Itachi heard this he took a bootle of sake and stayed in his room all night.

Then again we did question him whenever we saw him.

I dont think his wife is going to be all that actually _I Want to kill her._

She stole Itachi's attention even when she wasnt here.

Naruto would distratcet me at times like this.

I heard footsteps from upstairs.

Itachi came down now holding the phone away from his ear.

Screaming in German was a girls voice.

"Dad holdthis please." Itachi asked giving the phone to Father

"Uhh Nii-san?" I asked him

He was eating ceral when he came back.

"Hang on a sec Sasuke." he grabbed the phone the yelling stopped.

"Im eating *Take a bite of ceral*" itachi chewwed his food.

"Yes... Yes.. okay... yeah... love you... bye." Itachi closed his phone and sat acroos from me eating ceral. corn puffs.

"Itachi dear who was that?" Mother asked.

"Ohh that was Aiden we were txting i said i was hungry but didnt feel like getting up she called and started screaming at me to eat.." he said contuined eating the yellow sceral.

"Dude your whipped." Izuna said giggling.

"Only on certin topics... and she threathen to casterate me." Itachi said taking another spoon full.

"Nii-san when's the she-devil coming." i asked distastefully.

"Sasuke!" Mother shouted.

"What she yells at Aniki over petty things."

"Foolish little brother she cares enough to scream at the top of her lungs in the middle of a meeting, for me to eat." Itachi said drinking the milk up. He stood up and washed the bowl and put it away.

"Ohh Father she says she'll will be here this week even if she has to chopp a few head to get here." Madara chocked back laughter.

"Very well will have a room prepared fore her." Father said conutined reading the newpaper.

"And she wanted to know if anyone wanted a Legal suvaneir."

"Why would we want something from America." i Spat.

"Sasuke she's in Germany right now." Madara said txting someone.

"Really she travels about?" Mother said her eyes sparkiling.

"Of course she does have a buisness to run." Madara said chuckling.

"Bet she's running it to te ground." I mumbled.

Itachi glared at me.

"Sasuke she's been running the buisness since she was fourteen- father turned to Itachi- She is a co-founder." Itachi replyed.

"i know you dont like her right now otuoto but you havent even meet her so please until you do please do not bash my wife she doesnt do that to you." Itachi snapped at me, he hardly did that, He went straight to his room after that.

_Itachi's Pov

Even since he found out i was married he has been bashing and smack talk my wife.

She is just as important to me as Sasuke, she understood that and always asked questions about him she wanted to know him.

She wanted to care for him and so did I.

Aiden had a warmth that could replace anything but couldnt be replaced.

I didnt have a warm family as a child and when i meet her she gave me anything i needed.

Though we both needed to get past the other's Ice wall.

*Three days Later*

"Here we are miss, the Uchiha manor, Head house." The taxi drive said pulling up.

"Thank you." I gave him his money.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello how may i help you?" A women asked she looked like Itachi, so his mum.

"Hello um Im Aiden Itachi's wife?" i said little worried.

"Oh YES! yes come in please take your shoes off." I took of my black heels.

"Im Mikoto by the way Itachi mother." She said.

"I figuered you look like him." I smiled at her.

She lead me to the living room.

"Hey can you guess who this is?" Mikoto asked. She walked next to her husband who had a resbelmes to Itachi... just not as goodlooking.

"Hmm a slim slik blue dress." a man who looked like Madara said walking around me in circles.

"Good curves. Small Stauter." He eyed me.

"I have know idea." He shurgged giving up.

"Probably a fangirl trying to impress." a guy with duck butt hair scoffed. wait.. oh that's Sasuke!.

"Well Well who do we have here?" Madara said coming down from the stairs next to me.

"Its a little pixie from America!" I Giggled at him. He hugged me i hugged back.

"You have grown into a fine young women." madara said patting my head pulling away.

"Aiden?" Itachi asked walking down from the stairs i walked from Madara.

"Hey Ita-Ita! How ya been?" i smiled.

The next thing i know im scooped up in his arms being kissed.

What a nice welecming.

i pulled away. and flicked his nose.

"Not in front of your family." he put me down but kept his arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah, Mother Father Izuna Sasuke Naruto this is my wife Aiden." He staed firmly.

"NANI?" Izuna and NAruto yelled/ jumped up.

"Is there a Probelm?" I asked.

"No it's just um-" Izuna try to say but Naruto finshed.

"We didnt think you'd be this HOTTT!" naruto stated.

"Well of course she is what do you think?" Itachi said bored

"Okay Itachi your eye dieases is contatuise." I said plainly.

"Eye diesase?" Mikoto asked cconcered while Izuna and Naruto freaked ot.

"Anytime someone says Aidens pretty she says they have an eye diease." Itachi said.

"Hey i made rresevartions at a reasturant for us." I said pointing to the door.

"Oh Itachi you better hurry." Madara says.

"Actually NAruto and Sasuke you to are coming to." I replyed.

"Wait why?" Naruto said.

"Itachi told how you to are togehter so i thought we go on a double date plus i need to get know you to." She said leaving the room. before They coulf protest.

_Yup Aiden would get her way one way or another_. itachi thought.


End file.
